Young plants are sometimes grown together in a germination tray. Germination trays typically include a plurality of cells or compartments arranged in evenly-spaced row and columns. Each cell may be filled with soil and then sowed with a single seed or grouping of seeds. The seedlings that sprout from these seeds may be transplanted into separate containers or the ground when they become too large for the germination tray.
Oftentimes a seed sowing machine is employed to assist with depositing seeds into respective cells of the germination tray. Conventional seed sowing machines typically are configured to pick up seeds from a hopper or other container of loose seeds. Thereafter, the seed sowing machine will carry the seeds in an orderly fashion to respective drop-off locations where the seeds are released and fall into respective cells of the germination tray. Throughout this process, the germination tray is continuously conveyed beneath the seed sowing machine, so that the seeds are dropped into cells of the germination tray in relatively rapid succession.
In certain situations, a conventional seed sowing machine may fail to deposit a seed or a target number of seeds in each cell of the germination tray. Such sowing errors can result from a variety of factors including, for example, the seed sowing machine failing to pick up seeds from the hopper, the seed sowing machine prematurely dropping seeds before transporting them to their intended drop-off locations, and/or the seeds bouncing or rolling off of the soil included in the germination tray upon impact. The faster the seed sowing machine operates the more likely that such sowing errors may occur. Thus, in order to ensure a high yield of seedlings from the germination tray, a conventional seed sowing machine may be operated at reduced speeds, where seed sowing errors are less likely to occur. Another challenge is that due to the size or color of certain seeds, it may be difficult or cost-prohibitive for a human to visually inspect the germination tray to confirm that a seed or a target number of seeds has been sown in each cell. Consequently, sowing errors may go unnoticed until seedlings begin to sprout from the germination tray, which in many cases is too late for taking corrective action.
The present disclosure sets forth seed sowing systems and seed sowing methods embodying advantageous alternatives to existing seed sowing systems and seed sowing methods, and that may address one or more of the challenges or needs mentioned herein, as well as provide other benefits and advantages.